813 Over 5
by ohxasphyxiationx
Summary: Short little AkuRoku drabbles based off of five random songs. M for language.


**Izzy said this was fun, so I had to try it. It was.**

**Pairing: AkuRoku, almost in time for AkuRoku day.  
Rating: M, for slight cursing. To be safe.  
Notes: This was fun!**

**Rules: ****Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or other equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

**********

Stolen- Dashboard Confessional

They sat on the tower together silently, watching the perpetual sunset as it painted Twilight Town in a glimmering gold. Roxas kept his gaze on the beautiful scenery; Axel kept his eyes on the beautiful boy sitting next to him, instead. He felt that irritating emptiness, the strange flutter in a part of him he knew no longer existed. It was nagging, reminded him of all the things he didn't have, everything he was fighting for, and yet, it felt… _good._

Surely, if he had a heart, Roxas most definitely would have stolen it.

ABC- The Pipettes.

It was something about Roxas that aggravated Axel to no end; Roxas was a self-proclaimed know-it-all. He constantly correct every incorrect word usage, reminded Axel of every Organization rule. It was unfair, and irritated him to no end.

Axel knew the rules, he just chose to ignore them. He could speak just fine, if he actually gave a shit.

It was all a ruse, anyway; Roxas was completely oblivious to the fact that Axel was madly in love with him.

Misery Business- Paramore.

Axel was a natural flirt. It was like breathing for him; any person who came within touching distance would be touched and teased relentlessly. Roxas was extremely jealous, however, and felt like throttling Axel every time that unnerving, undeniably sexy smile graced his lips as he chattered away with his victim of the moment.

"Excuse me, Zexion," Roxas couldn't help himself as he cut in, grabbing Axel by his forearm and pinching, just for good measure. "I need to have a word with Number Eight."

He didn't give Zexion time to reply before he gave Axel a devilish grin of his own before capturing those beautiful, full lips with his own. When he pulled away, stunned green eyes were staring back at him.

For good measure, he stuck his tongue out at Zexion.

Kiss Me Goodbye- Angela Aki

Axel couldn't believe his ears. Roxas stood before the dark portal he had opened, hesitant, waiting for Axel to say something, anything. Words failed the both of them.

"I'm leaving," Roxas repeated, for the third time. "I need to find out the truth about my past. I need to find my other."

What could Axel say? There was nothing- nothing he could say or do except give Roxas the space he needed to find the answers he sought. He knew there was a chance they'd never see each other again, but they say love is true when someone leaves only to return. He couldn't stop him; no matter how much he wanted to. He just couldn't.

"No one would miss me if I was gone, anyway," Roxas said sadly.

Axel reached out, pulled the smaller boy to his chest, and kissed him passionately, afraid to let him go.

When he left, the perfect words came.

"Don't say that, Roxas. I would…"

I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Deathcab for Cutie

It was part of the deal when you became a member of the Organization. You were left to dwell in darkness, bound to feel it surrounding and consuming you. The only way to escape it was to find a heart, the one thing they were all fighting for, the one thing they had in common.

They fought together, but they didn't fight for each other. The goal was always the same; fight for your heart, and no one else's.

But Axel just couldn't help himself. Roxas had given Axel his heart.

He would find Roxas a heart, if it was the last thing he did.

It was.


End file.
